fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Obra
|kanji=オーブラ |rōmaji= Ōbura |alias= |race=Familiar |gender=Unknown |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=White Black (Puppet) |hair=Blue (Puppet) |blood type= |affiliation= Zeref Dragneel |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team= |previous team=Team Raven Tail |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Transformation Magic Magic Canceling |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 263 |anime debut= Episode 154 |japanese voice= |english voice=Tyler Walker |image gallery=yes }} Obra (オーブラ Ōbura) is a former elite Mage of the Raven Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 23 Appearance Obra's puppet is an extremely tall and massive figure with an outlandish appearance, sporting pale blue skin and round, beady, reflective and mildly protruding black eyes, which have no seeming sclera, being completely dark like those of a rodent, or a bird. It has very long, straight blue hair, which flows down to its shoulders, where it is gathered in a ponytail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 2 The features of its face are just as distinctive, with it being elongated frontwards, culminating in a very long, protruding and vaguely hooked nose, under which the puppet's wide mouth, with thick pinkish lips, sits. It has a fairly long neck, and passing just above its nose are two white belts covered in round studs,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 with a larger section secured by buttons sitting on its nose's upper part.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6 Most of the puppet's body is hidden away by a very large, -like black cape, whose collar, reaching up to its face and obscuring its chin, is adorned by a white pattern consisting of several white circles linked together by a line passing below them. Below its neck, secured to it by straps, are three white , placed one below the other, and linked together by smaller straps. Sprouting from below such cape are four, limb-like appendages covered in dark and light stripes, somehow reminiscent of a bee's sting, with two of them being placed at each of its sides. Its attire is completed by a high, large-brimmed , circled by two bronze-colored stripes right above the brim and some inches below its top. Personality Obra is a devious creature, sneakingly joining Raven Tail without its real appearance being noticed by the Mages, including its former Guild Master: Ivan. Whilst controlling the puppet, Obra displays a quiet persona, not saying a single word since its introduction. According to Nullpudding, Obra has to be forced to use its full potential during a fight. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Obra is first shown alongside Ivan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 It is later chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games as one of the five members of Team Raven Tail. Before the Preliminary Event, Obra, using his real body, managed to pre-occupy Wendy from the Preliminary Event, ambushing her and causing her Magic Power to dissipate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 5 Raven Tail successfully ranks third during the preliminary contest, Sky Labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 When the team enters the Games' field, they meet the Fairy Tail members, and Alexei states that Wendy was "a way to say hello". After this, Obra jumps onto its puppet's shoulder, and stays there during the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 19 During Flare Corona's battle with Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia, it somehow negated the latter's spell, Urano Metria, despite the fact that it wasn't fighting, which is against the rules. Yajima, however, seems to have noticed the faulty play.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 16-17 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Obra is chosen by his leader to represent Raven Tail for the day's event, but is warned not to do anything unnecessary because the Magic Council is watching them. The event, Pandemonium, consists of defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress. However, the event is finished by Erza Scarlet alone, which amazes the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-20 When the Magic Power Finder is announced, Obra later steps and, instead of using any spell, it steps out of its puppet's cape to strike the MPF machine, gaining a meager score of 4 points. When Flare asks it what it was doing, Alexei replies that Obra can't show its power in front of people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 15-16 During "Alexei"'s match up against Laxus Dreyar in the third day's battle portion, Ivan Dreyar is revealed to be Alexei while using an illusion to fool the audience. Ivan then orders Laxus to tell him Lumen Histoire's location, and the rest of Team Raven Tail comes to threaten Laxus. However, Laxus shows determination to defeat them all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 17-20 When Ivan attacks Laxus with his Magic, he orders Obra to take away Laxus' Magic power, attacking Laxus with its Magic. But before Obra could even release said Magic, Laxus attacks Obra, knocking it out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 6-7 After the spectators discover that Raven Tail played a dirty game, the Custody Enforcement Unit members arrest Raven Tail and the unconscious puppet. As it is picked up, Obra manages to exit the puppet's body, saying that it will meet Fairy Tail again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 15 After the Grand Magic Games, Obra, without his puppet, observes Fairy Tail from a rooftop in Magnolia as they return from their victory. He subsequently runs off into the forest snickering and hops onto the shoulder of Zeref. Obra then obliviously looks on as Zeref acknowledges Mavis' presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 9-17 Magic & Abilities Magic Canceling: By unknown means, Obra was able to cancel out Lucy's Urano Metria Spell, leaving her completely powered out. He managed to do so from a far distance and completely unnoticed by anyone. When pointing at him as the one responsible for the ambush on Wendy Marvell and Carla, Carla also went on to state that Obra's power allows him to reduce the target's Magic Power to zero in an instant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 6 Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Obra has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of its body instead of it all, turning its head into Wendy's to mock the members of Fairy Tail during Alexei's conversation with Team Fairy Tail A. Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Pandemonium *MPF *Laxus Dreyar vs. Team Raven Tail *Team Raven Tail's Arrest References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Former Members of Raven Tail Category:Antagonist